1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling apparatus of roof ventilator for covering and uncovering an opening provided at a roof of a vehicle for passengers emergency exit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an emergency exit hatch 10 of a vehicle is hinged to a roof 1 for covering and uncovering an opening 3 formed at the roof 1 of the vehicle. The hatch 10 is supported by a rectangular ring type of hatch support member 11 mounted at an inner wall of the opening 3. The hatch 10 is coupled to the hatch support member 11 via a toggle link mechanism 20 so as to be tilted to one direction. The toggle link mechanism 20 is connected between a first bracket 5 secured to a lower side of the hatch 10 and a second bracket 7 secured to the hatch support member 11 and to an inner wall of the opening 3 in order to move the hatch 10 vertically. The second bracket 7 is coupled by a plurality of bolts 9 to an inner wall of the opening 3 and the hatch support member 11.
However, there is a problem in the conventional coupling structure of hatch 10 thus described in that the hatch 10 is coupled via a plurality of bolts such that when there occurs an emergency such as overturn or submergence of a vehicle, the hatch cannot be easily dismantled for passengers to escape therethrough.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus of roof ventilator adapted to enable to secure a hatch to a roof for covering and uncovering a roof opening of a vehicle for ventilation in a normal operation and to easily detach the hatch from the roof in an emergency such as overturn or submersion of the vehicle, thereby allowing passengers to easily escape from the vehicle through the roof opening.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a coupling apparatus of roof ventilator, the apparatus having a hatch arranged to cover a roof opening on a vehicle roof and a toggle link mechanism for link-connecting the hatch and the opening to enable the hatch to be tilted to a direction for covering and uncovering the opening, the apparatus comprising:
an accommodation part at a lateral wall surface of the opening; and
locking means mounted at the accommodation part for locking and releasing the hatch; wherein the locking means comprising:
a plurality of strikers secured to a bracket for fixing the toggle link mechanism to the opening;
a case formed with a hole for the striker to move back and forth therein;
a latch plate formed at a side where the striker enters with a hitching part where the striker is accommodated at initial entry of the striker, the hitching part cooperating with the entry movement of the striker and rotated at a predetermined angle about a rotary shaft within the case to cause the striker to get hitched and coupled; and
resilient means arranged between a protruder formed at the latch plate and an inner wall surface of the case for providing a turning effect to a direction initially pushing the striker and providing a turning effect to a direction holding the striker after the striker cooperates with the entry movement to be rotated at a predetermined angle.